The Monitor
The Monitor (モニタ, Monita) is a mysterious and enigmatic character of the Bleach fanon series. Though information revolving around his character is scarce and vague at best, he displays powers and capabilities well beyond that of the average Human or Plus. He is a recurring character, acting as an overseer of certain characters and events (hence the name). It is revealed later on that he is a member of Red Sun, a secret and shady cult organization. Appearance The Monitor has a somewhat average build for an adult male. All if not most of his body features are hidden underneath a brown trenchcoat, blue jeans, and olive-green sneakers. His head and face is hidden underneath a hood, and bandages are wrapped around his knuckles. The skin on his fingers are a Caucasian color, suggesting that he is one of the more sentient races of the dimensions. Personality The Monitor is a character devoid of emotions. He does not express himself, his actions limited to mirroring that of his duty. In the cases that he interacts directly with people, he commonly acts in a directing and formal manner. This method of "talking" as well as the fact that he never speaks gives off a rather eerie and enigmatic feel around him. His method of commonly appearing and then disappearing can be quite unnerving to some, particularly if it continues to happen to one particular character or cast of characters. The events of the world, even in the case of threatening the balance he is overseeing, do not bother him in even the slightest way. However, he is sentient, constantly aware of whoever he interacts with. This does not mean that his actions are limited to passive motions; he is capable of violence and brutality - a trait he is not hesitant to use when the it proves necessary. Character History Dark Intentions Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Into Motion *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Joining As One Arc *Bleach: Joining as One Arc: Signs Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Initialization Powers & Abilities Depression-Induced Aura: The Monitor, as part-Yūreiyushi, exudes an aura around him that affects his target's emotional state. His power can send feelings of hopelessness from afar, slowly breaking even strong-willed opponents down to a more pitiful state. At close proximity, the power of his aura increases drastically, and the target under the influence can go so far as to revert to a catatonic state. Even entities that are not targeted by him are somewhat affected by the aura he exudes. He is capable of suppressing this aura, only allowing it to roam when he needs to. His energy can be controlled in order to create a path for leading people down a certain objective, even reiatsu-based beings. Immense Speed: The reason that the Monitor is capable of appearing from one area to another from monumental distances in a short time is because he possesses tremendous speed. Because of his nature as a half-breed, it is naturally lesser than that of full-breed Yūreiyushi. However, his speed is only bested by them as well as the Seijin Masters. This is shown to a considerable extent in the confrontation he had with Ahatake Kurosaki, his speed surprising and overwhelming his opponent in seconds.Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Spiritual Decomposition: What would be considered the Monitor's most dangerous ability is destroying reiatsu and reiryoku through physical contact with a target. This is the one of two trait thats is not hindered by his status as a half-breed. He is able to control the effects from being slow and torturous to quick and instantaneous. He uses this as a primary ability to drive opponents off from a specific target, or to prevent the target itself from proceeding to a certain objective. The extent of the damage can go so far as to affect the victim's inner spirit.Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Soul-Stealing: As part-Yūreiyushi, the Monitor possesses the ability to steal and absorb souls. However, his half-breed nature only allows him to retain the soul within him for a certain period of time before it dissolves due to his depression-induced aura. However, he has a multitude of other abilities that can prove to be just as dangerous, varied from the original ability. For example, he is capable of sealing souls with a tremendous amount of spiritual power into a void dimension as a sort of "prison" for punishment. As they materialize within the void, their body in the outside world dissolves until nothing is left.Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Trivia *The Monitor's role is derived from the roles of Valtiel from the Silent Hill series and The G-Man from the Half-Life 2. All three are tasked with looking over and monitoring a certain brand of characters, particularly the main character. References Category:Red Sun